


Day 1- New Beginnings

by a_majesti



Series: Samtember Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Gen, M/M, also, and the grumpy companion that comes with, cant believe im finally posting something here instead of lettting it hide/die in my gdocs lmao, ft a rude shield, technically pre relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_majesti/pseuds/a_majesti
Summary: This is not my first time writing, but it is the first time I'm posting, so yay me I guess lol! I will be (hopefully) posting something small each day of this month, so I hope you enjoy!Big thanks to Nacho for the quick beta <3p.s. don't ask about timeline or canon etc, nothing is real <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Samtember Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Samtember





	Day 1- New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing, but it is the first time I'm posting, so yay me I guess lol! I will be (hopefully) posting something small each day of this month, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Big thanks to Nacho for the quick beta <3
> 
> p.s. don't ask about timeline or canon etc, nothing is real <3

Sam stares down at the shield. It stares back. Sam clenches his jaw and tilts his head. Light streaming through the tall windows of his room at the tower bounces off the silver star at the centre. It’s mocking him. Well, it’s obviously not- Sam dreads the idea of any more sentient metallic enemies- but it might as well be.

Everyday, he grapples with the burden of responsibility attached to the iconic shield. Is honoured and knows he’s worthy, but it weighs him down as much as it lifts him up. But here he is, donned in his own signature getup of red, white and blue, ready for his official first mission as Captain America. It still seems a little ridiculous. Sam Wilson, Captain America. God.

Sam crouches down so he’s eye level with the shield, the fabric of his new suit stretching taut across his shoulders.

“You and me, we’re gonna make this work, okay?” He says, eyes narrowed.

“Still sweet talking that frisbee of yours, Wilson?”

Sam straightens up and rolls his eyes at Bucky standing at his door way with a smirk on his face. “Man, I hate you.”

He feels the gentle pressure of Bucky’s eyes on him as he scoops up the shield in one smooth motion to sling it across his back, looks up in time to catch eyes roaming appreciatively over him.

“You look good Sam.” Bucky says fondly, unapologetic that he’s been caught staring.

Sam laughs softly and smiles, “Thanks Buck.” He knows the compliment is more than just a comment on the suit, Bucky’s steady presence and reassurance means a lot to him, and he knows Bucky can hear his sincerity.

“You ready Cap?” Bucky asks.

Sam takes a deep breath, rolls his shoulders back, and secures his goggles over his eyes. Jaw set, and eyes glinting with reaffirmed confidence, Sam steps past Bucky, and grins.

“Always.”


End file.
